told you so
by Gabby D
Summary: A few weeks after his return, Gaston finds out about Stanley and LeFou's relationship and something else. Nobody expects his reaction.


It happened a few weeks after Gaston's return; the townsfolk were still learning how to accept him back and his relationship with LeFou was still strangled—neither really knew how to act around each other anymore, the wounds and the regret still too fresh even with the events of Gaston's redemption.

The two were drinking together at the pub with some of the more familiar faces when Stanley got up to get them more beer and touched LeFou's shoulder reassuring him he'd be back soon. Maybe it should've been obvious before, the two never were shy about it, but being observant was never one of Gaston's strong points. He let out a loud "oh!" without meaning to, attracting attention to himself.

And though Gaston was never one to mind attention before he seemed to regret it dearly as everyone turned to look at him.

" _Stanley?_ " he asked LeFou, his voice and tone unreadable which worried everyone, unsure of how it was going to go. LeFou froze until Gaston grinned wide to show he was happy for his old— _for his friend_. "Really?"

LeFou continued to stare at him though his worries had dimmed a little. That wasn't such a bad reaction, considering. "Why?"

"Nothing, nothing of course, my friend. Just happy for you, is all," Gaston said smug behind his beer, taking another sip, his assuring voice fooling nobody. "I just hope it's not too late for me to say 'I told you so'."

The townsfolk—including Stanley—who were watching it all confused suddenly startled as LeFou let out a loud groan. The man knew exactly what Gaston was talking about.

"Do not."

"What? I did."

"Gaston!" LeFou shrieked, embarrassed, and it was suddenly as if the whole Beast incident had never happened at all. "That's not the point at all, please be quiet and don't speak of this anymore."

The former captain huffed in laughter at his friend's red face. They didn't seem to notice the people around them anymore. It was just them, just _Le Duo_ all over again. "I'm just saying, old friend. I knew the kid kept making moon eyes at you, you should've listened to me when I told you. I just didn't know you… well, if I had I would've encouraged you to ask him out then!"

"Oh, as if I'd listen to you about matters like this," LeFou's tone was bitter and quiet, making Gaston's smile disappear. Had he done the wrong thing again? He thought he was making progress. "You were never aware of those kinds of feelings before, between two men, why would you then? I thought you were seeing things or perhaps pulling a prank."

Stanley put a hand on LeFou's arm, trying to comfort him, while the others simply pretended to not be there nor be paying attention anymore. And failed.

"LeFou…" Gaston started, confused. "What do you mean? I would never. You never talked about anyone else, nor about what kind of people you fancied, even when I tried to help you out—always so private."

"I was never _private_ , Gaston," LeFou sneered before being calmed down by Stanley and looking up to see Gaston's kicked-puppy face, "I didn't talk because there _wasn't_ anyone else, not then. Even now… It's best to leave it, I mean it. I'm sorry for snapping, but not for still being angry. You must know why this would hurt me so, coming from you."

The last piece of the puzzle. Gaston's confusion and then realization must've shown on his face because LeFou just sighed sadly.

"It was always just you."

Gaston doesn't pay attention as Stanley and LeFou trade a few quiet and reassuring words. He can't, too deep into his own thoughts.

"I didn't know," Gaston whispers, the new knowledge throwing his terrible actions towards his friend into a new, even more horrible light. Even small interactions where he now could see he hurt his oldest companion. "LeFou, I didn't know, I swear. If I had, I… I would've..."

 _What? Used it against him? Belittled him for it?_

 _How would this have changed anything; his action and betrayal?_

"I'm sorry, friend," he ends up saying, a small smile on his lips that is quickly matched by a much sadder one from LeFou, "I truly am happy that you found happiness with Stanley. You deserve someone good."

 _Someone different than me,_ Gaston didn't say. _Someone who would never abandon you._

"You both deserve to be happy," he completes when Stanley smiles and thanks him for the words, "you do!"

There was a silent beat for a second as everyone wondered what they should do next, nobody wanted to ruin the moment or reveal they were eavesdropping in the first place. Though is it eavesdropping if you were sitting on the same table in the first place?

Gaston was the first to break the silence, however. "Though if he ends up hurting you I will beat him up, Tom and Dick be damned."

" _Gaston!"_


End file.
